Spy Princess Cameron Ann Morgan
by cme020500
Summary: When Cameron Ann Morgan leave Gallagher academy this time, bringing only Grant Anderson with her, she's not leaving to fight off the circle, or to protect her friends. She's leaving so that she can be crowned Queen of England, and Grant can be crowned King of England. When the gang finds out, what will they think? And what other secrets does Cam have?
1. Chapter 1

Cam POV

I drove straight past the wrought iron gates of Gallagher Academy, and onto the smooth paved roads of Roseville with little trouble. Of course, it was also 1:35 in the morning and my drugged roommates and boyfriends were sleeping soundly with no idea of our escape. I could've gotten away without the drugging, but I had to bring along my clumsy twin brother Grant, but when duty calls for both, both must come. The private jet was stationed on the runway ten miles out, and our flight would leave in twenty minutes.

The plane was idling, we would have to take off as soon as possible if we wanted to make it for the celebratory Eve Dinner.

I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, and in one life I'm an award winning spy, codename chameleon, with a mother, and absentee father, three best friends, and a boyfriend. Best in her year at Gallagher, and already assured a lead spot in an elite part of the CIA.

In the other, I'm Princess Cameron, soon to be crowned Queen of England while my idiot brother is King.

When Bex proudly states that she's the first foreigner ever to attend Gallagher, she was wrong. I was. But no one was supposed to know, so Grant and I became average American kids. No one knew the truth.

As I boarded the jet, I thought back to Bex and Lizzy and Macey. Zach, too. I was going to miss them, and I wouldn't be back for a while.

"When do you think we'll see them again?" I asked Grant with a sigh.

"Hopefully soon, Cams, hopefully soon."

We fell in and out of sleep as our stylists took the seven hour flight to turn us back into a prince and princess.

He had brown hair, in this life, with startling grey eyes. His cheekbones were high and lips full. Our noses were slender. We shared everything but our hair. My hair was in natural blonde loose waves. We both had muscle, but he was more defined than I was.

My hair was styled back into a loose french braid, with my diamond tiara on my head. I was wearing a strapless middle-thigh length, indigo dress with black boot heels. Grants crown was on his head. He had on his official outfit.

When we stepped off of the plane in England, the cameras were already set up.

"Jeez, it's been so long since I've seen a camera directed at me for that reason." I said, readopting my English accent.

"Just smile and wave Cams." I smiled as his accent popped out as well.

He held his arm out, and I latched on as I set foot in England for the first time in a while as Princess Cameron.

We were home.

Lizzy POV

I woke up after my usual five o'clock, and looked around, doing a double take when I realized Cam wasn't in bed. I padded over to Macey and Bex, and pressed the shock buttons to wake them up.

"Really Lizzy?" Mace complained.

"There had better be a good…" Bex started.

"Cam's gone."

They were gone before I finished the sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat to the left, and Grant sat to the right of my father as we used to when we lived in the castle full time. We sat at the long banquet table that had been filled with traditional English food, the entire English government was here, along with some of M16, including Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, whom I was hoping would continue being oblivious to who my brother and I were. We had sat through four hours of boring political talk, and my adrenaline was going to burst if something different didn't happen.

As desert, which consisted of creme brûlée and vanilla ice cream (my favorite), I looked at Grant. He had the same look in his eyes that I had earlier today. He wished they were here. They certainly would make things very interesting, and I' sure that if they were her, we wouldn't be sitting down anymore, and the entire property would probably be on fire. I missed being a magnet for trouble. I grabbed his had and gave a squeeze.

My father got up and tapped his glass with a spoon. I looked at Grant laughter in my eyes remembering the first time we both did that when we were in finishing school. We had broken the glass into shards, and ended up spending the day cleaning the entire floor for shards of glass.

He began to speak, "As much as I have loved leading this country, it is time for me to take my leave. I couldn't be happier that Cameron and Grant will be taking over for me. I wish them good luck, and may their years be prosperous and many."

Grant and I stood up and bowed and curtsied respectively, and then sat down and went back to daydreaming. Of course, the spy part of me was logging every word that was spoken, and documenting it in a part of my brain. Conversation continued until the dinner came to close.

As I went to bed that evening, I wondered what all they were up to. Probably diffusing a nuclear bomb or getting lectured by Mr. Smith. The imagined looks on their faces made me laugh, and I fell asleep remembering the memories.

Bex POV

"HEADMISTRESS!"

"What Bex?" She opened the door looking severely pissed, her hair a mess, and sleep in her eyes.

"CAM IS MISSING AGAIN!" I shouted in Mrs. Morgan's ear.

"I know. Her and Grant had to leave for a mission. Very classified."

"Wait, Grant's gone too!" Lizzy backed up a step, and I knew that I probably looked like I wanted to kill someone.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Lizzy asked.

"She couldn't and neither could Grant, they just found out three days ago. Go back to bed girls, I'm sure she'll be fine girls."

We grumbled and stomped off, toward Jonas, Grant, Nick, and Zach's room. When we got their all of them were still sleeping soundly, and sure enough, no Grant.

I flicked on the lights.

Macey began shouting, "COME ON, GET UP NOW! OUT OF BED. SNAP SNAP." They snapped out of their dreams.

"Wha…." Jonas started, being the first awake. He immediately snapped to attention when he saw us.

"Buzz of McHenry." Zach said rolling over. She just stalked over to his bed.

"Oh, I'm so damn sorry for waking you up to tell you that your girlfriend and best friend are gone." He snapped to attention as well.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Just what she said moron." I said, rolling my eyes.

"They went for a midnight stroll or something?" Asked Jonas.

"No. Gone. As in off school grounds. Not in Roseville. Or possibly even in the state or country." I aimed these words at Zach.

"Let's go get her then."

"Supposedly, they're on a mission."

"Then I hope they don't mind some extra help."

"Check her shoe trackers." Interjected Nick. We had put them on her after the whole COC thing.

Lizzy pulled up the screen and typed a few letter and number sequences into it.I sat on Grants empty bed. Zach paced in the corner.

"Got it!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Where is she?!" Zach almost screamed.

"And he?" I interjected a little less forcefully. I looked at the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me." I exclaimed.

"What?"

"If Lizzy's data is correct…"

"It is."

"Then Cam and Grant are in England. My home country."

I was pissed.

**I'm sorry if anything that I write isn't politically correct! I hope you guys like it, I think I', going to continue on with this story so review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day of the big coronation. I had a ginormous navy blue princess dress on for the ceremony. The thing spanned six feet. That and my black peep toed heels would have made even Macey proud. My hair was in a pile of intricate waves and braids, and other things I would never understand no matter how many times my hairstylist explained it to me. I had on only eye makeup and bright red lipstick.

I gazed into the mirror for a while, staring at the face I'd almost forgotten in my years at Gallagher.

I only had one regret. They thought they knew everything about my life. They thought they knew all my secrets, when in reality, they didn't even know Grant was my twin brother. They had no idea who I actually was at first. I thought Bex might've noticed over the last few months. I knew she would be pissed if she knew.

I wondered how the school day was going. What language were they speaking in for lunch? What was the culture lesson? What had my mother invented as a backstory for my disappearance.

Bex POV

Headmistress walked in as I was packing for our weak trip to England.

"Bex, your parents want you for the next few days to weeks. A new king and queen are being crowned in England and you need to be there." Yes! That gave us the perfect excuse.

"May I please bring the lot along with me?"

"I suppose so, Plane leaves in a half an hour."

I told everyone and thirty minutes later we were all at the private plane loading dock. I explained the event we would have to attend in order to not be suspicious.

"I personally have never seen them, but I'm sure they'll be wonderful. If we meet them afterward, be very polite."

They were all briefed. Now I had to wait seven hours until I could tell if it paid off.

Cam POV

I set the tiara on my head and practiced again what I was to say and do. I had been through boring queen lessons all morning, and I was now getting ready for my big appearance. I walked up the stairs and latched onto Grants arm as we stepped onto a balcony from which I could see all of London, and they could see us.

A few boring minutes of vows to the country passed before a larger tiara was set on my head, and a crown was placed on Grants.

"I now present King Grant and Queen Cameron of the United Kingdom."

We smiled and waved at the growing crowd of cheering people. I almost froze when I saw them. Without moving my mouth I started talking to Grant.

"You see them too? Right? I'm not hallucinating them?"

"No, they're there."

"I should have figured Bex would be here, new monarch and everything, but to bring the gang along! What are we going to do?"

"Act like you don't see them. Hopefully they won't be at the greeting." We walked off of the balcony and back into the room, wondering how we were going to deal if they did show up.

Macey POV

"Was that?"

"That couldn't have possibly been?"

"Are we sure that's them?"

"Yup. Grant and Cam, in the flesh."

"Come on." Bex said through gritted teeth pulling our arms out of our sockets. "We've got two people to kill."

**Same note as last time! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was regretting wearing the heels, as much as they looked good, they hurt. I had been taught to deal with pain so I sucked it up as I proudly watched Grant descend the staircase pacing himself to his own silent music, or maybe making sure he wouldn't fall over if he saw the gang. I wouldn't blame him.

Then it was my turn I descended the staircase with my gloved hand on the banister. Marching to my own silent beat, I watched only Grant, so that I wouldn't see any of the people that had come to welcome us into our roles.

I took Grants arm as soon as my heel touched the floor. I looked up smiling at the press and murmured words to Grant through my teeth.

"You think they made it? What are we going to do if they're here!? Gahhh!"

"Cams calm down."

I nervously glanced around the room, but I knew that if they were here, they would come in with a bang, or they would sneak up beside us when we weren't otherwise occupied.

Sure enough. They showed up. Right in the middle of Grant and I's dance. Neither of our steps faltered, but you could see it in our eyes when they showed up. They were behind the line of people that flocked us, but they were there. They were wearing nice garb like the rest of the people there. And they looked murderous.

The dance came to an end and people lined up to give us their congratulations and luck for the next years, however many of them there were.

They came last in the line as the night was coming, and I still wasn't sure I was ready for it.

The confrontation.

Bex POV

I wanted to kill her. This "big secret" of hers had to do with my home country. Of course, I was going to confront her, I brought the gang along to the after party. We stayed in the back, silently staring at her, throughout the whole thing. I knew that she noticed us, or at least she felt eyes on her person. Of course, during their dance we made ourselves known.

I glared at her, hoping she would get my message. There would be confrontation. I would see to it that this was sorted out, because as much as I was mad at her, she was my best friend more like sister.

We got in the line as the night turned to morning.

We waited fro about an hour, not talking to each, not doing much of anything except for staring at Grant and Cam. I was surprised they didn't flinch. The power of all of us staring at her and Grant must have created a massive awareness. Jonas and Liz were swaying back and forth nervously, and Macey and Nick were at ease among the socialites that were attending the party.

We moved up in the line until we were one or two people away. They cleared very quickly.

Finally, the confrontation.

"Why howdy there Cam. Good to know you're having fun." Macey spoke the words with false excitement.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. I WILL TRY TO POST MORe. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I WILL UPDATE TEN TIMES FASTER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR MAKING THIS SO REWARDING!**

I laid my hands limply at my sides and just stared at them. Of course I had known they were here but seeing them face to face had every nerve in my body screaming to run. I wanted to run but there were two very good reasons I couldn't. One, because Grant would never let me live running from my best friends and boyfriends down, and two, because they were my best friends and boyfriend.

Macey and Bex looked pissed. Bex more than Macey. I hoped that Bex wouldn't attack because fighting her in heels would end with my defeat. Lizzy was standing next to Bex and I was more scared of her than Macey, and Bex combined. She and Jonas together could ruin my life. Forever. Nick and Jonas stood behind Macey and Liz. Nicks eyes were narrow and staring intently at Grant.

Zach was Zach. I couldn't decide if he was mad or glad to see me. His eyes gave away no emotion. His face was like stone. He stood in his jeans, polo, and leather jacket with his arms crossed.

"Ummm. Hi guys?" It was posed as more of a question than a statement. Bex looked surprised to hear my real British accent, and noe the fake one I used at Gallagher. "I guess we have some explaining to do." Bex only nodded and roughly grabbed my arm as if she was going to take me somewhere. "Here, let me." I led her the opposite way with the gang following. I told security that Grant and I were retiring with some friends for raw evening, and then led the gang up to my suite. I handed Bex a phone and told her to tell her mom where they were.

Everyone else sat in a semi-circle, staring at Grant and I silently. Bex came back in and sat directly across from us.

"Talk." She said. I glanced at Grant.

"Where to begin?" Grant started.

"Okay," I stated, "let's start with the easiest one. Grant and I are twins." Bex and Zach's mouths dropped open involuntarily, Macey and Nick were nodding, and Jonas and Liz were calculating the possibility. "We were born in England, and raised here full time until someone made an attempt on our lives. Our dad wanted us to learn how to defend ourselves. Instead of getting us a private instructor, he sent us to Rachel, our mother from whom our father had split off from. She enrolled us in the two schools. Blackthorne, and Gallagher. We visited England every summer. Those annual trips to the Morgan Family farm were actually trips to England. We had to stop going recently because if we blew the cover, then we would have to go into hiding again." I took a breath and before I could start again, Grant began talking.

"The rule was that we would come and take over the country at sixteen as sibling rulers. So here we are. Twin rulers of England."

"So this isn't just a cover story?"

"Of course not." I answered Lizzy. Bex and Macey both looked a little calmer, but Bex was now on the side of hysteria.

"I have to go change out of this outfit, and I'm sure Grant does as well, but we'll be back in a minute." I walk doff to the bathroom and took off my makeup, let down my hair, slipped off my dress and took of my heels. Ditching the fancy clothing for sweatpants, moccasins, and a sweatshirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and put my tiara on a pillow before sitting down on the floor. Grant walked in seconds later in similar garb.

I flinched as I spoke the next words. "So, is all forgiven?" I looked down at the ground, not wanting to see their reactions. I was tackled by my three best friends and giggled as they each gave me a hug.

"My best friend is the Queen of England!" Bex whisper-yelled.

Jonas and Nick each gave me a hug. I looked up noticing one very large absence. "Zach?" I stared at him wide eyed worried that he wouldn't forgive me. Waiting for his response was torture.

He all but threw himself across the room and kissed me. "Gallagher girl." He whispered.

"Blackthorne boy." I kissed him once more. Then watched as he gave Grant a ginormous hug and came and sat on my left. Bex sat on Grants right and Jonas, Liz, Nick, and Macey all sat across from us.

I leaned my head down and placed it on Zach's chest, listening to the sound of his heart. It kept steady time like a clock.

"You guys are welcome to stay the night if you wish." Grant said. "Just make sure to tell your mom Bex so she knows where you are and that you're not hurt." I didn't hear anything else, as my eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep on Zach.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW I hope you guys realize that when you review I read some of your stories and your profiles.**

**_GO READ MY OTHER STORY**

I woke up on Zach, his eyes were open but he was as unmoving as a rock. I could feel his eyes on the top of my head, and felt him kiss my forehead when he realized I was awake. I opened my eyes and stared at him, not talking, just watching him.

"Hi."

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed me full on for two minutes before Grant flipped over and hit him with a pillow.

"HEY! That's my sister!"

"Yes, but she's also my girlfriend. And you never had a problem with it before."

"I wasn't supposed to be her brother before."

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Mace yelled from across the room. Bex looked up from the other side of Grant with a devious smile, I immediately started inching backwards.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I raced as far away as I could and hi behind an automen halfway across the room. I watched as the three girls sprang up and attacked the guys with pillows. I grabbed the extra pillow from the closet and snuck up behind Zach.

"Zach?"

He turned around at my voice. I hit in the face with a pillow.

"GALLAGHER GIRL! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW." He sprinted after me and grabbed me around the waist, throwing me back into the room, and tackling me to the ground, showing the pillow in my face again and again.

"Stop it!" I beat at his chest with my fists, when I realized that no one else was fighting anymore.

"Awwww." Macey squealed.

The girls grabbed me away as soon as they could, and took me into the bathroom. I just laughed and let them drag me away, waving at Zach and the others.

The curled my hair in pin curls, and pulled it out of my face. My makeup was light, and consisted of only liquid eyeliner, a metallic eyeshadow, mascara, and a light pink lip. They put me in black leggings with a soft blue and pale yellow cheetah blouse. Macey pulled out a pair of boots from my closet that I had never seen before, but they looked comfortable so I pulled them on, and waited for the other girls to get ready.

When we walked out of the bathroom all four of the boys had on different colored polos and jeans, and Zach had on his leather jacket. Have I told anyone how much I LOVE his leather jacket.

"You look good."

"Do I now?" I raised an eyebrow at the statement.

I walked over to Zach and entwined my hand in his, and led him out the door towards the dining room. Grant stopped us.

"Do you want to have breakfast here, or go out for breakfast?" I pondered that for a moment.

"Let's go out."

I led them out to the garage instead, and we split into two groups. Grant drove his car, and I hopped into mine. Zach stared.

"Get in."

"You have a Ferrari?"

"So what?" I asked defensively.

"So nothing." Macey answered, "A lot of people have a Ferrari."

Macey and Nick hopped into the back and we were off into the streets of London.


	7. Chapter 7

Grant and I sort of forgot a tiny detail when we decided to go out for breakfast. We were the king and queen of England now, and we were totally being followed. I sped up and lost the paparazzi quickly, but called Grant and sped back to the house, deciding that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out for breakfast. Once we were back home, I grabbed Zach's hand and led him and Macey and Nick into the dining room, where Grant, Bex, Jonas, and Liz were already waiting.

"So, breakfast out was a bust." I said, looking at all the faces surrounding the table. "Any ideas?"

"I can make food." Grant suggested. I burst out laughing.

"Did you forget? Dad forbid you from cooking in the palace ever again after you burnt down the west wind making toast." Grant shot me a glare, and I broke into laughter once again.

"Well, if I'm not cooking, then neither are you. You happened to have also gotten moms amazing cooking skills." The girls, Grant, and I winced at the mention of my mothers cooking. It could be counted as torture.

"Fine. Does anyone else want to cook?"

"I will." Wait, Zach can cook? Color me shocked. Zach was glaring at me now, and the girls and guys were all stifling laughter.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, Cam, you did."

"Aw, darn, so much for world class spy." Zach was still glaring. "Sorry?" My voice got super high-pitched.

"It's okay. No pancakes for you!"

"NOOOOOO! I NEED MY PANCAKES!"

"Well too bad then." I latched on to his arm, and pouted. After a few minutes of silence, and me starring at him with wide eyes, "Oh, you're too cute for your own good." He said, kissing my temple.

"YESSS!" I ran to the kitchen hoping that everyone would catch on and follow. The girls were the first to come into the kitchen after me, followed closely by all of the guys.

"Grant, do you have any idea where chef keeps the pancake mix?"

"Yeah, in the pantry on the left side." I raced in and grabbed it off the shelf, hurrying back in time see Zach already turning on the stove, and grabbing the bacon out of the room sized fridge.

"Bacon too! I am one lucky non-cooking lady who has one hopefully-very good-at-cooking man." I said kissing him on the cheek and handing him the pancake mix at the same time.

Twenty minutes later I was drowning my warm pancakes in maple syrup, and digging in very unladylike, but I was hungry, and from the looks of all the other people seated at the table, they were also very hungry. No one hesitated to consume their pancakes and bacon as quickly as humanly possible.

"You're good. Real good." Bex stated, her mouth full of pancakes.

"I have to admit, I didn't think that you were this good at cooking Zach, I doubted the skills. But they exist." That was Macey.

I just sat and finished my pancakes, remembering something that seemed to have slipped my mind, and that itself, was rare.

**Hey guys, long time no update. I just got done with finals today, so I'm hoping to start updating somehwat regularly. Please REVIEW! When you guys review it makes my days SOOO much better. Also, see my other story for an update on a new story in the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY I'VE BEEN MIA FOR SO LONG.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ANY ADVICE IS GOOD ADVICE.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

"OH MY! GRANT HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO GO." I ran up the stairs, two at a time, Grant following behind me. I was muttering under my breath about how dad was going to KILL us if we were late. Grant was just confused.

"Cam? What are we going to be late to?"

"We have coronation tea tonight and have to be ready by one in order to greet guests, and the cars will be here to pick us up at noon. We only have an hour and a half! We CANNOT be late."

Grant stated sprinting up the stairs as well. Our very confused friends were about twenty steps behind us, following as well as they could.

As Grant and I spit ways, him to his rooms, an mine to mine, the girls followed me and the boys followed Grant. As soon as we got to my room, the girls looked at me inquisitively, I just repeated what I said to Grant to them.

Macey threw me down in the chair and looked at me with evil eyes.

"MAKEOVER TIME."

I watched as the girls sprinted around the room, carrying makeup and curling irons.

Macey worked her magic.

I was wearing thick black liquid eyeliner and gold eyeshadow. My lips were painted a deep red, like cherries, and my cheeks had the slightest bit of blush on them. My eyebrows were plucked into perfect shape. I had been waxed and shaved, and my toenails and fingernails were painted the same color as my lips.

My hair was curled and pulled slightly back and parts were strategically placed over my shoulders, so that some of it still tumbled down my back in a perfect way only Macey could achieve. I had my gold tiara on my head, it was the one with the diamonds on it, and a gold cuff around my wrist.

Liz had found the most perfect dress to complete the outfit.

It was a dark midnight blue, that was almost black. It was a high neck dress that had no sleeves. It cinched just above my waist line and then pooled out, as if I had a hoop skirt thing under it. It touched the floor and was a little bit long, but I knew that with heels it would touch the floor just barely. My heels were gold and strappy.

When I was done, not only did I look like a princess but I felt like one too. The girls went down before me, and told me to come down the staircase in five minutes. I watched the clock closely, wondering what my friends had cooked up this time, but waited the full five minutes before descending the stairs in a true princess fashion (which, basically means hand on the banister). I looked for my friends at the bottom, but instead only found Zach.

Zach. He who was staring at me as a blind man seeing for the first time. Or a child's first color. He looked smashing in a suit, which I guess he needed if he was going to be my date, which I was assuming he would be.

As I reached the last step I gave my right hand to Zach and he took it and we walked from there to the car, with our hands twisted together. I didn't think about our friends, or wonder if Grant had gotten ready. I was focused solely on Zach, and his warm hand in mine as the car drove towards its final destination.

When we got there I placed my hand in the crook of his arm, and he walked me from the car to the open palace doors.

And, as always, it was me and him, against whatever they threw against us.

**GO READ BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR AND MISSION- ACCOMPLISHED?**


	9. Chapter 9

**GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR AND MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED?**

Zach and I were on the way to the Coronation Tea. It was supposed to be a huge party and there was supposed to be several major royals there. I wrung my hands and glanced at Zach, who was staring out of the window in a contemplating look I recognized from seeing it on my own face.

"Hey Zach." I said in a soft voice. He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I took my right hand and wove our fingers together, hoping to calm him down and soften the intensity that was radiating around him.

"So, what do you think of all this? The truth, please. No one's listening to us." He looked at me for a moment before some of the tension fell away.

"I think that it's interesting." I crunched my face up into one of confusion.

"Elaborate?" I asked softly, laying my head on his shoulder as both of us faced forward.

"You're a princess. A queen, now. That's cool, I guess. I just wish you would have told me."

"Zach. You understand that I couldn't right?"

"I understand. Or, the logical part of my brain understands. The other side is saying that you don't trust me." He said, laying his head on top of mine. I moved suddenly so I was facing him.

"Zach!" I admonished. "I rust you with my life. You're one of maybe eight people in the world I would ever trust with that. I know it's hard learning all these new things about your best friend and your gir…. ummm me. You must know that the reason we kept it from you guys is so that YOU were safe. So that everyone at Gallagher and Blackthorne were safe."

"I understand."

"Good." I laid my head on his shoulder again, and sighed as he placed his head on top of mine. Then, I could feel his facial features warp into a facial expression I knew very well. I groaned. I looked up to see Zach smirking.

"Now what is it you were about to call yourself?" I flinched. He had caught my slip up. One of my rare slip ups.

"Nothing. I'm pretty sure my name is Cameron."

"No. You said Grant was my best friend and you were my…."

"…." I said nothing, hoping that the smirk would wipe off of his face and he would instantaneously forget what I had said.

"Girlfriend. I think that's what you were about to say. Girlfriend." My cheeks turned red under the blush that Macey had applied to my face, and I buried my face into my hands, peeking through two of my fingers to look at his face, which was still frozen into his trademark smirk. "Gallagher Girl. I have a very important question." He declared, his voice full of some joke I had never heard.

I looked up from my hands and at him questioningly.

"Will you, Cameron Anne Morgan, the Queen of England, be my girlfriend?" He asked, his voice still trembling with laughter.

"Of course." I wove our fingers together again, and we both laughed like madmen all the way to the Coronation Tea, without a care in the world.

We were both laughing, but both of us knew this wasn't where our story would begin being happy. We were still far far away from our dream fairytale happy ending.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE WRITING PROCESS! I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE THE BEST!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry about the leave of absence, I should be back for a while now. You can read more about my reasons in Be Careful What You Wish For (another Gallagher Girls fic).**

**PLEASE review. I love hearing what you guys think! Also, it might make me a little more excited about writing more for this fic, I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going for this story, so if you have any ideas please hmu!**

Grant and I were happy to have our friends with us in England, but at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to murder them all with my bare hands. They were hovering, and I was tempted to call my mother and make them all go back to where they came from, but I knew I would miss them after they had gone.

After a supper with my father and brother (as a celebration of our transfer to our countryside manor), and another dinner with my friends (and Zach) I was ready to go have some free time, away from the possessive hands of my family and friends. So, I was planning on sneaking out. Not out of the palace, as I knew I could get kidnapped, or even get yelled at by all the people that loved me, but just to the gardens to go riding on Shea, my horse. I had gotten Shea as a twelfth birthday gift from my dad, and had been riding since I was a small girl.

At midnight, I grabbed my riding clothes and scaled the side of the building, sneaking past all the guards and over to the stables, where I changed and saddled Shea. I galloped off toward the woods on Shea, making sure to keep out of the sight of anyone who might force me back inside.

I had missed these midnight rides, with no worries about the Circle of Caravan or leading a country. Just a horse, the wilderness and I. I rode out to a small pond about seven miles into the woods.

I had been sitting by this pond for two hours when alarm bells rang in my head, and snapping noises could be heard from around the clearing. Suddenly, with no warning, men on horses came out of the surrounding tree cover, and shot me with something, the next thing I knew I was out like a light.

—

Grant POV

I was the first to notice that Cam was missing, but it took even me half a day to figure it out. Our entire group of friends had split up to do different things, some to go back into London to see their parents (Bex), and some into the neighboring village to go shopping (Macey), but each group had assumed Cam was with another group.

It wasn't until I took out Zach and Charlie (my horse) that I realized something was wrong.

My first warning was that Shea was not in the stables. At this point, I didn't alert Zach that something may have been wrong.

My second warning was when we got to a small pond in the wilderness that Cam and I had found many years ago. There were marks around one of the edges of the pond. At this point I trend to Zach and pointed out the marks, but didn't link them to Cam.

My third and final warning came when Shea came bursting through the tree cover fully alarmed.

"Shea?" I questioned out loud.

"You know who this horse is?" Asked Zach.

"Yeah, it's my sister's horse, she's had her since she was twelve. But if Shea's here, then where is Cam?"

Zach and I looked around at the foliage, and then back at the spot near the shore that was roughed up, we locked eyes, and instantly, I knew Zach was thinking the same thing that I was.

Cam had been taken.


End file.
